Les Charognards
by Temi-Chou
Summary: France, 1944. François Duchêne est dépêché sur un massacre résultant du débarquement moldu. Il est chargé de maquiller le passage des Charognards, horribles créatures nécrophages. Cependant, cette histoire risque de se compliquer dès lors qu'il retrouve un cadavre exsangue. "Manquait plus que ça. Des vampires." (Exclusif OC, peu de référence aux personnages du livre).


**Bonjour et bonsoir à tous !**

En guise de nouvelle fiction, laissez-moi vous présenter "Les Charognards", qui n'est pas du tout dans le même genre que ce que je fais sur le fandom Harry Potter habituellement.

Il s'agira ici de raconter l'histoire de deux OC, immergés dans l'univers de la seconde guerre mondiale, pas terrible comme contexte, admettons-le.

Je traiterai d'une part des Aurors tels que je les vois en France et d'autre part de ceux dont on ne sait rien en Angleterre : les Langues-de-Plombs.

Ainsi, laissez-moi vous conter l'histoire de François Duchêne, vieil Auror désabusé et las de son métier. Alors qu'il traque des créatures peu recommandables, et de Sophia Newton, jeune Langue-de-Plomb dépêchée pour aider les Français incompétents à régler un petit problème de vampires.

**Merci à : **JK Rowling, à qui j'emprunte l'univers sans pour autant gagner le moindre bénéfice pour ceci, et à Kalyn40, ma beta-lectrice.

**Petite précision :** j'écris cette fanfic avant tout pour mon plaisir et donc je n'attends nullement une quelconque affluence de reviews. Je sais que le sujet traité n'emballera pas forcément les foules. Aussi tout lecteur sera d'autant plus aimé.

**Ah au fait : **Ne vous attendez pas à un update régulier.

* * *

**Prologue**

_11 juin 1944_

Le bruissement du vent seul faisait écho à l'hécatombe qui se dévoilait sous les yeux impuissants de l'équipe qui avait été dépêchée sur place au plus vite. Personne n'avait le moindre mot pour décrire le spectacle barbare qui s'étalait sous leurs yeux.

Il était communément admis que les sorciers ne se mêlaient jamais des affaires de moldus. La communauté française de magiciens avait donc suivi d'un œil lointain les déboires de la guerre, du gouvernement de Vichy et des déportations répétées, qui n'avait bien entendu pas pu saisir le moindre d'entre eux : un transplanage suffisait à éviter les rafles.

Le champ dans lequel étaient arrivés l'Auror Duchêne et son équipe était jonché de cadavres, à la fois allemands et américains. Relevant l'ourlet de sa robe pour ne pas qu'elle effleure le corps en décomposition avancée qui se trouvait sous ses pieds, il donna un coup de botte en cuir de dragon de la meilleure facture pour retourner le mort, laissant voir son visage. Lacéré de part en part, les orbites vidées de leurs globes oculaires, des vers d'une longueur écœurante s'avançant dans le ventre ouvert et étripé, le résultat ne pouvait pas être le fruit d'une décomposition datant de seulement trois jours.

— Des charognards, grommela l'Auror à voix basse. Créatures infectes.

À certains moments, François Duchêne détestait plus que tout son métier. Ses trente-cinq ans faisaient de lui un Auror expérimenté et hélas, ça faisait aussi de lui le préposé aux scènes glauques de massacre en tout genre. Les Oubliators avaient trop de travail, ces temps-ci. Certains sorciers profitaient de l'ambiance morose de l'Occupation pour faire des coups pendables aux moldus et le département de lutte contre le détournement de l'artisanat moldu n'avait de cesse d'intervenir sur des histoires menaçant le secret de l'existence sorcière. C'était déjà un semi-miracle que Pétain n'eût rien révélé de cette communauté à Adolf Hitler. Quoiqu'il ne fût pas sûr que le Führer eût pu agir contre la communauté sorcière, il était délirant de voir que certains allemands magiques s'étaient laissés entraîner par l'énergie colossale que déployait le chef du troisième Reich.

François soupira en s'appliquant un sortilège permettant d'atténuer l'odeur de décomposition. Qu'importe le contexte politique, c'était lui qui écopait du sale boulot. Son impression de verser dans la magie noire et la nécromancie en maquillant les cadavres pour qu'ils eussent l'air plus frais le dépitait. Il aurait mieux fait de récolter les indices pour traquer et éliminer les charognards. Les ordres étant par nature légèrement incontournables, François appliquait à la lettre les recommandations de son patron. Un sortilège repousse-moldus plus tard, il entreprenait de se tourner vers son équipe de cinq bleus, pour leur indiquer la démarche à suivre pour transformer cet amas répugnant en un tas légèrement plus alléchant.

Les mâchoires serrées, le front plissé de concentration, ses sourcils bruns et broussailleux se rejoignant, l'Auror tenta de ne pas regarder trop fixement le corps qui se parait petit à petit des métamorphoses qu'il y appliquait.

Être Auror en France avait quelque peu perdu de sa splendeur. Avant, il était chasseur de mages noirs. À présent, il en était réduit à maquiller des boucheries. Exaspéré, il leva les yeux du corps presque de nouveau identifiable, pour les porter sur le reste du champ de bataille. Ses recrues s'activaient en essayant de retenir des haut-le-cœur certes très compréhensibles, surtout pour des novices. Ils s'y feraient avec le temps. Ou ils changeraient de boulot.

Il leur faudrait trois jours, à ce rythme, pour pouvoir rendre un aspect humain à l'ensemble des corps éparpillés le long du champ. Les capacités de métamorphose de certaines des recrues qui l'accompagnaient laissaient à désirer et ce n'était pas avec des novices tout juste sortis de l'école qu'il pourrait aller vite. Jetant un regard à Jean Nemmard, François fit claquer sa langue et abandonna sa métamorphose dans un soupir exaspéré.

— Jean, tu t'y prends mal, commence d'abord par le corps avant de métamorphoser le visage !

L'Auror expérimenté s'approcha d'un pas vif, tenant toujours l'ourlet de sa robe pour ne pas la crotter en l'éclaboussant de cette mélasse compacte faite de boue, de semis et de sang. Il trébucha malgré tout contre un fémur explosé et tomba la tête la première dans la boue. Dans un juron vulgaire et non-exhaustif, il se redressa, enfonçant sa main droite dans la flaque dans laquelle il se débattait pour espérer sortir. Quand sa main agrippa quelque chose de solide, un peu flasque, il cessa de jurer et fit signe à ses subordonnés de s'approcher.

— Venez m'aider, j'ai trouvé quelque chose !

En forçant, trois de ses hommes et lui parvinrent à dégager un énième corps de la vasque boueuse. François se sentit perdre toutes ses couleurs en constatant que le corps était étonnamment frais, quoique d'une saleté impressionnante.

Les charognards étaient de viles créatures de classe A en matière de danger. Mesurant environ trente centimètres, elles étaient couvertes d'écailles, marchaient sur leurs quatre pattes la plupart du temps et possédaient une longue queue terminée par une boule en os recouverte de pointes gorgées de poison. Ce n'était pas un animal de compagnie idéal, loin s'en faut. Ces choses répugnantes avaient cependant des habitudes alimentaires particulières : elles se nourrissaient de cadavres. De leurs queues osseuses, elles frappaient le corps mort pour y injecter un poison permettant de putréfier les chairs beaucoup plus rapidement. Le poison contaminait les sols et ruinait les cultures pour les dix années suivantes. Au cours du siècle précédent, les charognards avaient été traqués et exterminés sans remords mais une recrudescence de ces créatures était constatée aux abords des camps de concentration en Allemagne. Comme les corps de leurs exterminés n'étaient plus enterrés mais brûlés, les charognards avaient migré.

Cependant, le corps qu'ils venaient de déterrer n'était pas dans un état de composition avancé. Ce soldat semblait exsangue, portant deux trous sur le côté, au niveau de la veine jugulaire, dans une trace de morsure qui n'augurait rien de bon.

— Manquait plus que ça, murmura François en prenant à témoin la seule fille du groupe. Des vampires.

Et Thérèse, avec l'élégance propre aux Sang-Purs de France, s'évanouit, une main sur le front.


End file.
